The life of my OCs
by AllOutNinja
Summary: A collection of oneshots starring my OCs, Saigo and Kibo! My first fic. OCxOC, RinxLen, KaitoxMiku etc.
1. Chapter 1 - 7 minutes in heaven

**Hey guys, it's my first story, and I wanted it to be introducing my OCs. So this will indeed be an OCxOC fic. Their descriptions are:**

**Saigo Namando - Male, Messy, black hair. 17. Dark red eyes. Sarcastic, Athletic, and smart, and a little bit perverted. Around 5'9, taller than most Vocaloids. **

**Kibo Namando - Female, Blonde hair tied in a ponytail that is over her shoulder. Average breast size. Also 17, but is the younger twin. Emerald eyes. Around 5'7, and is not as much as a pervert. Other than that, she is the same as Saigo.**

**They will be in most of my fics in some shape or form.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the oneshot!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Vocaloid**

**WARNING - STRONGLY RATED T FOR SUGGESTIVE THEMES  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 - 7 minutes in heaven

Kibo POV

Great, Just great. So, you may be wondering what happened? Well, I have to play 7 minutes in heaven. Oh, that's not so bad? It wouldn't be, if I didn't have to play it with my pervert of a twin, who I may or may not like romantically…But that's irrelevant. What's more important is I have to spend 7 minutes ALONE WITH HIM.

"Come again?" I question. Just to make sure I'm hearing what I'm hearing.

"You heard me. Play 7 minutes in heaven with Saigo." Rin, the devil herself repeated, smirking all the while. You see, she and Len are together, as well as being twins, and I got them together. So, she is trying to bring Saigo and I together.

My face reddens, as well as Saigo's. Grumbling, I walk over to the closet with my brother.

"Good luck!" Rin chirps. I swear, I will get her back one day.

So now, I'm trying to avoid the pervert in the room with me, but on the other hand, I started noticing his body was becoming more alluring as the seconds passes.

"Kibo, please." Saigo pleads. " I haven't kissed anyone, because I want to it to be taken by the one I love most in the world. And guess who that is?"

Okay, I see where this is going. My eyes become clouded with lust, and I giggle before asking "Who?". Saigo's eyes widen, but still continues.

"It's you. So just allow this just this one time. Please?"

Even though he's pleading, I can see the lust in his eyes. But still, I giggle once more and kiss him. He deepens the kiss, and I wrap my legs around him, as we are both sitting down.

It's just so wrong, but it just feels right! I don't want to stop!

He then suddenly bites my lip. I gasp, and he takes the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. I moan as he explores my mouth, but he won't let me into _his_ mouth. I scowl, and I rub against him, teasing him. I can feel him stiffen, and I pull away to giggle and smirk at him.

But, in response, he touches… that part of me, if you get my drift. I moan louder than I expected. I cover my mouth and blush. It was his turn to smirk this time, as he continues to do this. I want more, but we're too young for it. To fulfil this, however, I dive into his mouth with no hesitation. He stops, and does the same. I moan once more. Who knew he could be this dominant? It just turns me on more! He then pulls away. I whine until he starts kissing my neck. The whines are now replaced with moans, me not caring anymore if anyone heard us. I gasp as he starts sucking on my collarbone. I moan the loudest so far. He draws away to observe his work. Apparently, I have a hickey now. But, I couldn't care less when all I want is him and his oh so alluring body, and I go on for another make out session.

This routine keeps on, until Rin and Len open the door.

"My, this turned out better than expected" Rin remarks.

We pull away, and I say what I wanted to say for a while now.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The lust still in our eyes, we instantly run up to our bedroom and carry on from where we left off. This is going to be a long night, but in a good way.

* * *

**Whoop, the first oneshot is done! **

**Kibo and Saigo - *Still making out***

**Well, they aren't done yet...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading my first ever chapter of my first ever story!**

**And until next time, this has been AllOutNinja, and seeya!**

***smoke***


	2. Chapter 2 - Crypton football

**Hey guys, AllOutNinja here, with another oneshot. This one, I'll probably make into a full story sometime. I'm sorry for not updating for a while, it's just... School. Just school. Blame that. On the plus side, I finish this week!**

**Anyway, on with the story!  
**

**(FYI - I'm referring to English football, as in soccer, for you Americans)**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Football Club

**Saigo POV**

So, Kibo and I are signing up to the Crypton football team, with all the others, like Kaito, Miku, Gakupo, Rin, Len, Piko, Miki, Mikuo, and Luka. Yes, it is a mixed gender football team. A lot of schools do that now. Around here, at least.

When we entered the training grounds, everyone came over to us.

"So you did enter after all!" Luka chirped. Surprisingly, she was particularly happy today.

"So, Kibo, Saigo. You two dating yet?" Rin asked us for the 5th time this week. And it's only Tuesday!

Flushing red, I say "No, we are TWINS, Rin."

Rin 'hmphed' before carrying on training. Geez, she does that a lot. Just because she and Len are dating. Kibo turns to me, still red, and says "C-Come on S-Saigo! D-D-Don't want to be left behind!". Chuckling, I took her hand, Kibo yelping in surprise, and dragged her over.

So our positions are -

Gakupo - Goalkeeper

Piko and Miki - Centre backs

Luka and Miku - Right and left backs, respectively

Rin and Len - Centre midfield

Mikuo - Centre Defending Midfield

Kaito - Striker

Me and Kibo - Right and left Wing, respectively

We are playing in a 4-3-3 formation.

So today we are practicing penalties, a point where I excel at. Of course, I score every penalty, so I am now the designated penalty taker.

* * *

**3 days late****r**

Kibo POV

This is it. Our first ever game on this team, Vocaloid High vs Crypton Acadamy

and I am determined to win! Kaito and Saigo are taking kick-off. God, Saigo is so hot. Okay, I may have a crush on my twin. Just maybe.

The game starts, and Kaito passes to me, and I pass to Len. I run up the wing , as I signal to line the ball. Rin spots me, and lines it as I dodge the defenders slide tackle very sloppily, I peg the ball straight past the goalie.

**VHS - 0 CAY - 1**

As we celebrate, Saigo runs up to me and... kisses me? I think I just died. I flush a deep pink as Rin squeals and Len chuckles at Rin. He pulls away, also flushed pink.

Saigo POV

What did I do? Why? She probably hates me now. But, I was proved wrong when she kissed me as well.

We'll deal with Rin later.

Luka POV

Well, they really did it. Oddly enough, that was how Gakupo confessed to me. It was sweet.

Vocaloid High kicked off, and they went in straight to attacking. I try to slide tackle him, but the ball ends up with another player. Milky misses her slide tackle, as the attacker shoots, but gets caught by the man candy, Gakupo. He boots the ball and it ends with Kaito.

Kaito POV

As I get the ball, I notice Len signal to pass, so I do, and he runs up the wing and crosses the ball to Saigo, who heads it to the back of the net, completely unmarked.

**VHS - 0 CAY - 2**

They kick off and score a goal, after running past Piko and Miki.

**VHS - 1 CAY - 2**

* * *

Rin POV

So we won 4-2, goals from Kibo, Saigo, Len and Miki from a corner, but the main priority I have is pestering Saigo and Kibo about that kiss. Piko is rewarding Miki with kisses. Ooh, the Namandos are talking! IDEA! I push Kibo into Saigo so they are kissing.

A minute later, the room with 10 people in it, because Mikuo was off with Kaiko, was beginning to feel VERY hot. Miku and I got nosebleed. While Kaito and Len were giving us tissues with an amused expression on their faces.

I heard Len mumble "Pervert", so I gave him a weak glare because of my focus on the make out session.

After a few minutes of silent moans from Kibo, they finally broke apart, and then saying to each other,

_"I love you"_

Miku and I couldn't contain our fangirling and squealed loudly. The twins, finally realising almost all the teammates were still here watching with VERY amused expressions because of their reactions. Even Luka, the stoic, calm person was on the verge of squealing. Oh, how we will give them hell when we get out.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of romance, I just needed to get some World Cup out of me. GERMANY FTW! This will probably be converted into a full fledged story. I promise to make future chapters more fluffy!**

**Until next time, Ninj out!**

***smoke***


	3. Chapter 3 - Saigo is Gay?

**Hey guys, AllOutNinja here with another one-shot. Summer break has started for me, and I feel GOOD! No school feels so good, but I have nothing to do... So, you know, write another one-shot? Why not? Pardon the uncreative title, but you should be used to it by now, really.**

**Disclaimer - Nope. Nada. Not mine. Well, the OCs, yes, but otherwise no. NOTHING IN THIS GODDAMN CHAPTER THAT IS COPYRIGHTED IS MINE!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Is my sibling gay?

Kibo POV

I arrive back from school, Saigo is just out with guitar lessons. He is really good at that. With nothing else to do, I go on the computer to play some computer games, a particular rhythm game I am addicted to. But before I do that, I go onto twitter **(A/N: Because screw facebook) **, and what I see first makes my face pale, and my heart drop. Saigo and Len in a... suggestive position. Is he... gay? I mean, it's not like I have a problem with that, and I'm sure our parents won't... i-it's just... I LIKE HIM OKAY?! And Rin likes Len, but she's more violent. But Len is stronger. Anyway! Back onto Saigo. There's no signs that he was. Or maybe stereotypes are just bullshit.

Strumming of a guitar is what snapped me out of my contemplating. It's a familiar tune, Saigo listens to it all the time.

_"What's a matter you?_

_ Got-a no respect_

_ What-a you think you do?_

_ Why you look-a so sad?_

_ It's-a not so bad, it's-a nice-a place._

_ Ah, Shaddap you face"_

That was it! Wait, he's coming inside! I shut off the monitor, he barely uses it anyway, so I have nothing to worry about.

"Oh, hey Kibo!" Saigo cheerfully greets.

"You seem happy." Mum suddenly appears

"Well, something good happened at school!" Saigo exclaimed. I pale, remembering what I saw before.

"Are you okay, Hon?" Mum asks. I nod. She narrows her eyes, she isn't convinced.

"Is it something to do with Saigo?" She questions. I vigorously shake my head. She knows of my crush on Saigo, and surprisingly is okay with it. I can tell she is still not satisfied with my answer, but drops it for now.

I make my way to the room Saigo and I share and open the door. To reveal a shirtless Saigo. My face flushes red, and I have to hold in a nosebleed. Him, on the other hand, just smirks. SMIRKS, THE NERVE. Apparently, that's what he's gonna wear now. Jesus, I don't think I can control myself until tomorrow.

I blatantly show that I really like it, though. All throughout the rest of the day, my eyes always find a way to his body. AND EVERY TIME, EITHER SAIGO, MUM OR DAD CATCH ME AND SMIRK IN MY DIRECTION! It's driving me insane!

But, the epitome of bad, is when he goes towards the computer!

"NO!" I screech.

"Jesus, Kibo, why?" Saigo semi-shouts while jumping about a metre into the air.

"U-Um, because I have work on there!" Shit, I stuttered, I only stutter when I'm lying or around Saigo.

"Well, I can just save it." He retorts. I'm doomed, I lost. I sigh, giving him a sign he won.

He turns the monitor on, and soon after his face shows two emotions, anger and confusion. He does what he needs to do as fast as humanly possible, his crimson eyes showing his complete rage. Whether it was to me or just the picture in general, but as soon as he's done, he rushes upstairs without a word. He only came down for tea, and he ate without a word.

* * *

The next day at school

Rin approaches me with a sullen look on her face.

"Len saw the picture?"

She could only nod. I assume the same thing happened with Rin and Len.

It was only at lunch when I finally talked to him.

"U-Umm... Saigo?"

He looks up.

"Yes?"

"Erm... Well..."

"Go on with it!"

"WASTHATPICTUREOFYOUANDLENREALORFAKEBECAUSEIREALLYREALLYLIKEYOUAND-".

"No. It wasn't real, it was clearly photoshopped" He interrupted.

I blink. Damn he is good.

"Damn right I am"

Did he just read my mind?

"We are twins you know"

Well just get out of my goddamned head!

"Whatever"

"S-So do Y-Y-you like me b-back?"

"Meet me outside school and I'll tell you after school."

THE SUSPENSE!

*After school*

Okay, outside the school, waiting for Saigo. Oh, there he is!

"So, the answer to your question, yes"

Huh? Did... he really say that? Before I could openly react, he pinned my arms on the tree nearby. My face flushed red, He crashes his lips onto mine. Just as I imagined they would be, soft and tasty. Oh yeah, I need to kiss back. I'm in a very awkward position, so Saigo lets go of my hands and I don't hesitate to wrap my arms around his neck.

After a few more minutes, we pull away for air.

"Convinced I'm not gay yet?"

I giggle " Anyone can kiss a girl and say he's straight"

"But I can show you in bed" he whispers hotly in my ear

I moan as he starts to lick my neck, and then starts sucking on it, I'm pretty sure it left a hickey.

"There's proof that you are mine now"

"I was always yours, though"

He chuckles "Not everyone knows that, but now they will"

The atmosphere suddenly got hotter, and sounds of kissing could be heard. We figured it was Rin and Len, so we decide to tease them. We walk over to the kissing sound, and indeed it was Rin and Len making out. We just stood there with smirks on our faces while Saigo's arm is around me. When they finally break apart for air, they notice us and flushed a deep red.

"H-How long were you there?" Rin worriedly asked.

"Around when you started" I reply.

"So am I right in assuming that you made ou-up?" Saigo queried

"S-Shut up, you made out as well" Len complains

The smirks still on our faces, we say in unison

"Yes we did. It was the best thing we've ever done"

The Kagamines both run away, leaving us on our own. Before we start another make out session, I piped up, saying

"Wouldn't your fangirls kill me?"

"I'll make sure that won't happen." He comforts before igniting the make out.

Who would of thought that my confession would be lead to by a photoshopped picture of him and Len?

* * *

**That's it folks! This is my longest one yet! And the song (Which was in Italics if you didn't notice) is an existing song, my current favourite song, dating all the way back to the 1980s, I think, is Shaddap You Face by Joe Dolce. It's funny, you should check it out.**

**Until next time, AllOutNinja out!**

***smoke***


End file.
